Algo Inexplicable
by hannah-hm
Summary: *TOKIO HOTEL CAP FINAL* Algo extraño ocultan los componentes del grupo Tokio Hotel, y una periodista va a poner todo su empeño en averiguarlo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso hay otras razones? Pesimo summary, mejor leerlo.
1. Estamos muy cerca

**Hola!!! Bueno, he vuelto con mi tercer fic de Tokio Hotel, aunque espero que este no sea tan fatídico como el anterior. Espero que os guste!!! Sólo decir que escribí esto en un momento melancólico, así que cuidado.**

**Nombre: **Algo Inexplicable

**Autor: **hace falta decir algo?

**Género: **Mistery/Drama

**Disclaimer: **Tokio Hotel es un grupo musical que NO me pertenece, y esta historia es una pura invención. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**BSO: **'Desde mi cielo' de Mago de Öz.

**Dedicatoria: **Bueno, quería dedicar este fic a todas las personas reales que salieron en el anterior fic, a saber Alba, Natalia, Alby y Ely. Espero que os guste.

**Y sin más cosas que aclarar, demos paso al fic**.

Algo Inexplicable

_Fan fic by hannah-hm_

Capítulo 1: Estamos muy cerca...

Noche de Noviembre. Un chico de unos 18 años corría por las oscuras y silenciosas calles de Berlín. A cada rato, miraba a sus espalda, como comprobando algo. Entonces, el chico se detuvo de bruces y entró en un edificio como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Ha pasado buena noche, señor?- le preguntó un hombre uniformado cuando entró.

El chico le ignoró, y caminó apresuradamente hacia el ascensor. En cuanto subió al sexto piso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera inexplicable.

-Tranquilo...- murmuró.- No hay nada de que preocuparse...

El chico llegó a la habitación 483 y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién llama?- dijo una voz ronca tras la puerta.

-Cállate y abre.- dijo bruscamente el chico, y el otro abrió la puerta.

La habitación era bastante grande. Un chico de su misma edad y con rastas estaba tirado en el sofá. Su gemelo, un poco más bajo que él, leía un libro. El chico que le había abierto la puerta tenía el pelo largo y castaño, recogido en una coleta.

-Bill, Tom, Georg...- dijo el chico, mirando por todos lados.- ¿Dónde está Gustav?

-En el baño, Andreas.- contestó Bill, pasando las hojas de su libro.

-No se cómo podeis estar tan tranquilos...- murmuró Andreas, dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Estamos tranquilos porque no ha pasado nada.- respondió Tom, cogiendo su mp4.

-Eso es.- dijo Georg, cruzándose de brazos.

-No podeis ignorar lo que ha pasado...- murmuró Andreas.- Tarde o temprano la gente se dará cuenta, la prensa no callará y...

-Oh, vamos, Andreas, no seas imbecil...- le interrumpió Gustav, que en ese momento salía del baño.- Para eso tenemos a Tom...

Bill y Georg soltaron una carcajada.

-Jaja, que gracia.- dijo Tom, tirándole un cojín a Gustav, que lo cogió y se lo devolvió.

-Vamos chicos, no es momento para bromas...- dijo Andreas, revolviéndose el pelo.

-Venga, Andreas.- dijo Bill, apartando la vista de su libro.- Deja de darle vueltas. Si lo has hecho bien, nadie tiene por qué enterarse...

Andreas miró por al ventana. La lluvia le daba a la ciudad un aspecto aún mas amenazador.

-Sí...- tal vez tengas razón.

* * *

Una chica miró hacia el cielo. Iba a caer una buena tormenta, y como no se diera prisa iba a mojarse a base de bien. La chica observó también, que a pesar de ser las tres de la mañana, había gente despierta en ese apestoso hotel. Con paso decidido, se sacudió su pelo castaño oscuro y entró. 

-Buenas noches, señora...- dijo el hombre uniformado cuando la chica entró.

-Señorita.- le corrigió cortésmente la chica.- ¿Me podría decir donde está la recepción?

El hombre le indicó un mostrador al otro lado de la sala, y la chica sonrió.

-Buenas noches.- dijo la recepcionista cuando la chica se acercó.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Sí, verá...- contestó la chica.- Estoy buscando a esta persona¿sabe algo?

La chica le acercó una foto a la recepcionista. En ella se veía claramente a un chico rubio junto a otro de pelo negro largo.

-Lo siento señorita...

-Alba.- contestó la chica.- Alba a secas.

-Bien, señorita... Alba.- dijo al recepcionista, devolviéndole la foto.- Lo lamento, pero en nuestro hotel no está permitido revelar nada referente a nuestros clientes...

Alba abrió su cartera y le extendió un billete de 20 euros a la recepcionista.

-Bill Kaulitz. Habitación 483, pero usted no se ha enterado por mí.- dijo la recepcionista, guardándose el billete.

Alba sonrió y se marchó del hotel.

-Bill Kaulitz...- sonrió la chica, mirando al chico de pelo negro con interés.- Ya te tengo...

* * *

Hacía varias horas que se habían apagado las luces en la habitación 483. Gustav, que compartía habitación con Georg, se removió entre sueños. Lanzño un grito y se despertó bruscamente. 

-Dios, Gustav.- dijo Georg, encendiendo una luz.- ¿No hay una noche que no te despiertes?

-He tenido un... algo.- dijo Gustav, temblando.- Un mal presentimiento.

En pocos minutos, todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal, rodeando a Gustav.

-¿Cuál ha sido ese presentimiento esta vez?- preguntó Bill, justo en frente de Gustav.

-No sé, es muy raro...- dijo Gustav, mirando a Andreas.- Es como si alguien nos estuviera persiguiendo...

-¿Lo veis?- gritó Andreas.- ¡os lo dije! Yo...

-Bah...- dijo Tom, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.- ¿Y para eso despiertas a mi preciosa persona? Anda ya, seguro que sólo fue una pesadilla.

Tom se metió en su habitación. Los demas miraron a Gustav, que, sentado en el sofá, no hacía mas que repetir...

-Es una chica...

* * *

Alba corría. La lluvia, efectivamente, al hacía alcanzado. 

-¡Mierda!- pensaba.- ¡Sabía que tenía que haber puesto más empeño en las clases de Educación Física!

Paró frente a un coche negro, que casi se confundía con la oscura pared que tenía detrás. Alba rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó unas llaves y abrió el coche.

-Vaya la que está cayendo...- dijo nada más entrar. Miro en el asiento trasero, donde su compañera tecleaba en un portátil.

-Y tanto...- la chica levantó sus ojos verdes hacia Alba.- La maldita lluvia no hace más que estropear la conexión a Internet...¡Me cago en la madre de parió al que inventó el ADSL!

-Vamos, vamos, Eli...- dijo Alba, enseñándole la foto a su compañera.- Ya sé donde están, sólo nos hace falta un 'enchufe' y habremos hecho la mitad del trabajo...

-Si te refieres a esto...- dijo Eli, sacando un revoltijo de cables de una caja.- Ninguno me sirve.

-Qué graciosa...- dijo Alba irónicamente.- La verdad es que ya le he echado el ojo a alguien que nos podría echar una mano...

-¿Cruda?- preguntó Eli, a la vez que cerraba el ordenador.- ¡Que asco! A mi me gusta más a la plancha...

Alba sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón. Miró la luna, una pequeña luz en las tinieblas de lluvia que amenazaban Berlín.

-Vamos a pillarlos, Alby, te lo prometo.- dijo Eli, en voz baja.- Te lo juro por mi título de periodismo... Cogeremos a esos hijos de puta...

-Mentiría si te dijera que no me importa...- comenzó Alba, pero a girarse vio que su amiga estaba profundamente dormida. Volvió a mirar la luna.- Pero... sigo sin poder evitarlo.

En silencio, sacó una foto de su cartera, la que siempre llevaba consigo. Observó a la persona que aparecía en ella con un deje de tristeza.

-Yo también te lo prometo...- susurró. Guardó al foto de nuevo en la cartera y procuró dormir.

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer, y él seguía sin dormir. La preocupación y el sueño que había tenido Gustav le habían dejado en vela toda la noche. Tanto era su miedo, que cuando oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, retrocedió con terror. 

-Tranqui, Andreas, soy yo...- dijo la persona que había aparecido.

-Bill...- dijo Andreas, llevándose la mano al pecho.- Menudo susto...

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso?- contestó Bill, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.- Andreas miró al suelo. No podría quitárselo de la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Bill.- ¿Cómo es que a ti no te preocupa¿Tanto has cambiado?

Bill se alejó de él y miró las gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban en el cristal.

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca podré olvidar lo que me hicieron.

-Sé que te hicieron daño...- murmuró Andreas.- Pero no es para que ignores lo que pasa a tu alrededor, Bill.

-Odio a todo el mundo.- dijo Bill, a lo que Andreas le miró espantado.- A todos...

-Ya lo sé.- Andreas le abrazó. Que yaoi es esto, pensó.- No te preocupes, verás como todo se arregla...

Bill sonrió. Les odiaba a todos. Menos a Andreas.

Eli se despertó sobresaltada. Había soñado de nuevo con ella. Y con él. Aquel chico de pelo largo...

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Alba, que estaba bebiéndose un café. Le extendió otro a ella.

-Sí...- sonrió Eli. Era una pesadez.- Otra vez.

-No te disgustes...- dijo Alba, removiendo su café.- Ya estamos muy cerca...

_**Continuará...**_

**Y aquí se termina!! Espero que os haya gustado!!**

**Reviews?**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	2. Enchufes

**Hola a todos!! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo!! Los examenes me tienen tan ocupada que apenas actualizo nada... Pero como este fic es especial, ps aprovecho . Ahora, reviews:**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Hola!!! Jejeje, la verdad es que la Ely me ha salido muy bn x3. Neh, y lo de secuestrarle... no vas muy desencaminada ò.ó Aquí tienes el segundo cap!!

**Naruta93: **Alaa, que rr más larga! Yaoi crudo... xDDDDD Ps mira, me has dado una ideailla MUAJAJA!! Cof, cof... dejémoslo ahí. Disfruta del cap!!

**Y sin más reviews que contestar, que comience el fic!!**

Capítulo 2: Enchufes

Gustav caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás. Odiaba tener que ir de incógnito simplemente porque a los demás se les habían antojado desayunar en el buffet libre.

-Vamos, Gustav...- dijo Georg cuando éste se sentó.- No hay nada malo desayunar todo lo que quieras con los gastos pagados...

-Que te den.- contestó Gustav malhumorado, pero Georg hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-¡Tom, hijo de tu madre¡Devuélveme esa tortita!- gritó Bill, intentando coger el tenedor que su hermano tenía en la mano.- ¡Es mía!

-No, hermanito...- dijo Tom, acercándose la tortita a la boca.- Ahora es mía.

Tom se zampó de un bocado la tortita, lo que hizo que Bill frunciera el ceño y le diera la espalda.

-Vamos Bill, sólo era una tortita...- dijo Tom, intentando que su hermano se reconciliase con él.

-Pero era MI tortita.- dijo Bill, a punto de llorar.

-Vamos Bill...- dijo Georg, mirándolos a ambos con cara de resignación. Luego se giró hacia Andreas.- Andreas, no has comido nada.

-Es verdad Andreas.- dijo Tom, mirando el plato de Andreas.- ¿Acaso sigues pensando en ese asunto?

-Voy a por más tortitas...- dijo Andreas, levantándose. Bill soltó un gritito de satisfacción, y los otros tres le miraron asqueados.

Andreas cogió un plato y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban las tortitas, pero se sorprendió al ver que la bandeja estaba vacía.

-Vaya hombre...- dijo entre dientes.- Hoy nada puede salir bien...

-¿Me disculpas?- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.- Necesito poner esta bandeja de tortitas justo donde tu estás...

-Sí, clar...- contestó Andreas, pero al girarse se quedó estático.

* * *

Eli fue la primera en despertar. Justo después de que Alby se durmiera, había estado buscando hasta tarde imágenes yaoi y apenas había podido dormir.

-Aaaah...- dijo, estirazándose.- Eli, eso te pasa por gustarte tanto el SasuNaru...

La chica encendió de nuevo el ordenador y se puso a revisar sus imágenes con cara de vicio.

-Adoro mi colección...- murmuró, acercándose a la pantalla.

-¿Solo o con leche?- dijo una voz que el hizo saltar.

-¿Qué?¿Qué?- dijo la chica, intentando quitar las imágenes del monitor.

-El café, Eli.- dijo Alby, que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.- ¿Solo o con leche?

-Ah, pues...- dijo la chica, pensativa.- Si me traes un chocolate calientito me harás muy feliz.

-Vale, vale...- contestó Alby, suspirando.- no busques mucho yaoi, que se te pone cara de vicio.

-¡A mi no se me pone cara de vicio!- gritó Eli justo cuando Alby cerró la puerta.

Hacía viento aquella mañana. Alby metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y se dirigió corriendo al hotel donde había estado la noche anterior.

Caminó con tranquilidad por el hotel, sin que se le escapara ni un solo detalle. Entró en el buffet, se acercó a uno de los mostradores y pidió un café con leche condensada y un chocolate. Los recogió y se giró, y entonces fue cuando lo vio.

El mismo chico rubio de la fotografía miraba muy sorprendido una chica que portaba una bandeja. Del asombro hizo que se le cayeran ambas tazas.

* * *

-Oye...- murmuró Andreas.-¿No nos hemos visto antes?

-Lo dudo mucho.- dijo al chica con una sonrisa.- Y ahora, si me dejas...

-Ah, espera...- dijo Andreas, y le cogió la bandeja.- Deja que te ayude...

-Vaya, gracias.- dijo al chica, de nuevo sonriente.

-Oye¿pero de verdad que no nos hemos visto antes?- continuó Andreas.

La chica iba a contestar cuando se oyó el sonido de tazas que se rompían.

-¡Mierda!- gritó la chica a las que se le habían caído. Luego miró al frente, y al ver que Andreas y la chica la estaban mirando, echó a correr.

-¡Oye!- gritó la chica, pro Alby ya se había ido.- No ha pagado eso...

Andreas miró la espalda de la chica. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el grupo.

* * *

Alby corría y corría. No estaba segura de por qué, pero corría. Llegó al coche y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¿Dónde está mi chocolate?- dijo Eli, apartando la vista del portátil.

-Déjate de chocolates.- dijo Alby, sin entrar en el coche.- Creo que ellos me han visto.

-Vaya...- murmuró Eli, cerrando el portátil.- Eso es un problema.

-Voy a contactar con el enchufe ahora mismo.- continuó Alby, sacando su móvil y marcando un número.- Es una urgencia.

Eli miró a su amiga con lástima. ¿Tanto le había afectado¿Tan mal estaba por lo que había pasado hace un mes?

* * *

-La he visto.

Los cuatro se giraron y miraron a Andreas, que estaba muy pálido.

-¿Y mis tortitas?- dijo Bill sorprendido.

-No es el momento, Bill.- dijo Andreas, mirando al infinito.- La he visto.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Georg.

-A esa chica...- continuó Andreas.- Ya sabéis, la que...

-Andreas, sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible.- respondió Tom, mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero...- dijo Andreas, mirando ahora a Tom.- Es que es igual a ella... Son idénticas...

-Pero...- comenzó Bill, pero Gustav le interrumpió.

-Mi sueño.- dijo el chico, mirando a Andreas.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Gustav?- dijo Georg, algo enfadado.- ¡Mira que eres pesado!

-¡No, espera!- gritó Andreas, y se dirigió a Gustav.- ¿Cómo era exactamente tu sueño?

-Una chica...- comenzó Gustav.- ESA chica... Nos miraba y se reía... Junto a ella había otras dos, y luego dos más, todo chicas... Entonces, las cinco comenzaban a reirse y a señalarnos. Entonces, la primera se abalanzaba hacia nosotros y...

-¿Y?- dijeron los cuatro, algo pálidos, a la vez que se levantaban de sus sillas.

-Me desperté.- dijo Gustav, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los cuatro se dejaron caer en las sillas.

-¿Sabeis lo que significa esto, no?- dijo Andreas, y los cuatro asintieron.

* * *

Alby no paraba de andar en círculos, y Eli no paraba de mirarla.

-Joder, si que tarda.- dijo Alby, parándose en seco.

-Ya vendrá...- dijo Eli, justo en el momento en el que apareciía alguien detrás suya.

-Hola...- dijo una voz.- Siento haberos echo esperar.

Las dos se quedaron atónitas.

-Esto...- susurró Alba, casi a punto de llorar.- No puede ser...

_**Continuará...**_

**Y se acabó!! Siento que sea tan corto, pero no tengo tiempo.**

**Reviews?? **

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	3. Idéntica

**Hola!! He vuelto con el capítulo 3, siento la tardanza, pero ya sabéis, los examenes nunca perdonan...**

Kairi Minamoto: Hola!! Jaja, me alegro de que te gustara, y de que Eli parezca tan real. No te preocupes por los exámenes, seguro que apruebas, ánimo!! Y actualiza ¬¬ Aquí tienes el capítulo 3!

**Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el cap!!**

Capítulo 3: Idéntica

-Ostias...- murmuró Eli.- ¿Pero tú no eres...?

La chica, que iba vestida con una falda por las rodillas azul, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda con el emblema del hotel, la miró extrañada.

-Vaya...- dijo la chica. Sus ojos azules pasaban de Alba a Eli, para volver a posarse sobre Alba.- ¡Eres la chica de las tazas de café!

-Oye...- susurró a duras penas Alba.- ¿No... no nos hemos visto antes? Antes de lo de la cafetería, quiero decir...

-Ah...- dijo la chica, pasando la mano por su melena castaña.- Os parecerá una coincidencia, pero un chico me ha hecho justamente la misma pregunta...

El cuerpo de Alba se tensó. Miró a al chica con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero tú...- dijo Eli, sin salir de su asombro.

-Oh, perdón.- dijo al chica, riendo. – No me he presentado. Me llamo Ana, y vosotras, seguramente seréis...

-Alba y Eli.- dijo Alba, algo más recuperada. Eli suspiró de alivio.- Siento haberte confundido, creí que eras otra persona.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Ana, de nuevo sonriendo.- Pero si vais a trabajar aquí, será mejor que os enseñe el sitio¿no creeis?

Ana entró en el hotel, seguido de las dos chicas.

-¿Le has dicho que venimos a trabajar en este hotel?- murmuró Eli, haciendo que Alba sonriera.

-Es la mejor forma de investigarles.- contestó Alba, todavía más bajo.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo ni puta idea de tratar con gente!- exclamó Eli en voz baja.- Ya sé que soy periodista, pero lo mío es estar detrás de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Ya, buscando yaoi...- murmuró Alba con reproche. Eli fue a contestar, pero Ana la interrumpió.

-Ya conocéis el buffet, así que por ahí están las escaleras que llevan a la habitaciones del este del hotel, más abajo la piscina, junto a donde vosotras...

-Pero...- dijo Alba, ya en voz alta. Ana se interrumpió para mirarla.- ¿No deberías hacernos una entrevista para contratarnos o algo?

-Bueno, verás...- dijo Ana, mirándola con preocupación.- Como últimamente estamos bastante escasos de personal, le comenté al gerente que ibais a venir, así que será él quien os evalue.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron ambas chicas, pero Ana ya había abierto la puerta que, al parecer, llevaba a un despacho.

* * *

-Adentro.- dijo al chica, y empujó a las otras dos hacia el interior del despacho.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- dijo Andreas, rebuscando algo en su armario.

-Cálmate, Andreas.-dijo Tom, tumbado en el sofá en plan 'relax'.- Que hayas visto a una chica EXACTAMENTE igual a la que tu ya sabes, no significa que sea la misma.

-Pero aun así...- dijo Andreas. Bill le cogió de los hombros y lo sentó en un sillón.

-Lo que necesitas es descansar un poco, Andreas.- dijo Georg, vigilando por la ventana.- Ya verás como dentro de poco todo pasa...

-Quiero irme de aquí.- dijo Andreas, intentando levantarse, pero Bill lo sujetó.

Los cuatro miembros del grupo se miraron con complicidad. Gustav se recostó contra la pared, y miró hacia la calle.

-No es tan sencillo...

* * *

Eli maldecía mil veces la vez que aceptó ese plan. Pero claro, una de sus mejores amigas la necesitaba, pero no para estar sentada frente a un chico de 18 años que las miraba como si hubieran cometido el peor delito del mundo...

-¿Estas son?- le dijo el chico a Ana, y ella asintió.- Pues vaya...

-Oye, oye.- dijo Eli, dejando de maldecir por un instante.- Que nosotros valemos mucho, y si tienes algún problema, llama al equipo A.

El chico frunció el ceño y Alba miró a su amiga con ganas de matarla. Suerte que Ana logró calmar al chico.

-Tranquilo, Jorge.- dijo Ana, sonriéndole al chico. (N/A: Jorge, siento si te molesta que te haya puesto en el fic, epro el papel de gerente te venía como anillo al dedo).- Confío en ellas, y sabes que mi criterio nunca falla.

-Bueno...- dijo Jorge, mirando a Eli.- Seguro que tú estarás bien en Animación, porque con lo escandalosa que eres, seguro que se te da estupendamente.

Eli puso pose de soldado, y Alba le dio una colleja.

-Y tú...- dijo Jorge, mirando a Alba, que de nuevo se quedó fija.- Estarás bien con Ana en el buffet. Necesitamos gente allí.

-Pregunta.- dijo Eli, levantando la mano. Jorge asintió.- ¿No quieres saber nuestros nombres?

-Con el tiempo que vais a estar aquí, ya tendré tiempo de saberlo.- dijo Jorge.- Ahora Ana os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones.

Ana se dirigió hacia la puerta, y las dos chicas se levantaron.

-Luego nos vemos, Jorge.- dijo Ana, sonriendo. Jorge se despidió con un gesto, y las tres salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Gustav miró por la ventana. El viento azotaba las cortinas de la casa que había enfrente suya. Se giró cuando oyó un suspiró detrás suya.

-¿Qué pasa, Georg?- dijo, apartando al vista de la ventana.

-Nada.- respondió el chico, mirando al suelo.-Sólo que Andreas no para de decir que quiere irse de aquí.

-Eso lo lleva diciendo desde esta mañana.- contestó Gustav, pensativo.- Además, Bill ha medio logrado convencerle de que tenemos que quedarnos un par de semanas mas para que definitivamente nos olviden.

-Ya, pero el sigue con lo de que nos van a descubrir...- siguió Georg, volviendo a suspirar. Luego, miró directamente a los ojos a Gustav.- Anda que no estás tranquilo. Y yo que pensaba que eras al que más te había afectado todo este asunto...

-Ya, lo suponía...- contestó Gustav. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.- No me da igual, faltaría más. Y todo fue culpa de ese estúpido de Bill. Si no fuera por él, tal vez ella...

Gustav calló. Se había quedado embobado mirando a una chica que paseaba a su perro por la calle.

-¿Le odias?- preguntó Georg, algo inseguro. Gustav siguió a la chica con la mirada.

-Sí.

Alguien, detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Andreas, ahogó un sollozo.

-Panda de hipócritas...

* * *

-Vaya...- murmuró Alba.- Pues esto no está tan mal...

Las tres chicas caminaron alrededor de la piscina. Había un par de niños jugando, a pesar del frío. Sus padres charlaban tranquilamente en una tumbona cercana.

-¿Dónde has dicho que están nuestros cuartos?- preguntó Elisa, sin poder apartar la vista de los tres edificios que componían el hotel.

-Justo en este edificio.- contestó Ana, entrando en un edificio algo más pequeño que los otros tres. Luego añadió: - Jorge en realidad no es tan 'malo' como parece. Ya le iréis conociendo mejor.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Aquello pintaba interesante.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los largos pasillos de aquel edificio, mirando las puertas, que parecían infinitas.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo de repente Ana, parándose frente a la habitación 659.Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la introdujo en al ranura que había junto a la puerta.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Tenía dos camas, un escritorio, un armario, y un pequeño cuarto de baño. La ventana daba a una terraza desde donde se veía todo Berlín.

-Esto es precioso.- dijo Alba, acercándose a la ventana.

-Tenéis wifi gratis.- dijo Ana, y a Eli le brillaron los ojos.- Encima de la cama tenéis vuestro uniforme.

Las dos chicas miraron con mala cara la chaqueta azul y al falda.

-No os preocupéis, no es nada incómodo.- rió Ana.- Mi habitación está al final del pasillo, es la 641. Si me necesitáis para algo, llamadme.

-Lo haremos.- sonrieron las dos chicas.

Ana fue a salir por al puerta cuando recordó algo.

-¡Ah! Mañana, a las 6 en pie. El desayuno se sirve de 9 a 11. Los detalles del almuerzo y la cena ya os lo contaré.- volvió a sonreir.- Eli, tu uniforme de animación ya te lo dará tu compañera asignada.

-¿Tengo otra compañera?- exclamó Eli.

-Sí.- continuó Ana.- Es un poco alocada, pero seguro que os lleváis bien. ¡Nos vemos!

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Eli se apresuró a sacar el portátil de su bolso, y en seguida estuvo conectada a Internet.

-Me encanta esto...- murmuró. Luego miró a su amiga.- ¡Alby!

Alba lloraba, mirando por la ventana. Eli hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Alba se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada.- susurró.- Lo que pasa es que... Me he puesto triste al verla, ya que...

-Te recuerda mucho a ella¿no?- siguió Eli, y al otra asintió.- No te preocupes. Esto acabará pronto.

* * *

Andreas miró hacia la piscina del hotel. La misma chica que había visto aquella mañana acababa de salir de un edificio. Se dirigía hacia el buffet.

El chico suspiró. Nunca le había gustado esconderse, aunque estaba algo acostumbrado desde que sus dos mejores amigos se habían vuelto famosos. Pero... esta vez era diferente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran aquellos chiquillos inocentes de antaño. Eran hombres. Cobardes, sí, pero hombres.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que ocultar esto, Tom?- preguntó a su amigo, que jugueteaba con una zapatilla.

-Ya te lo ha dicho Bill, unas dos semanas más...- murmuró Tom.- Después de ese tiempo, seguro que ya no nos seguirán más. Porque estás preocupado por la chica esa¿no?

Tom rió al ver la cara preocupada de Andreas.

-No te rias.- dijo Andreas.- Lo que me preocupa exactamente es lo que pensaran Gustav y Bill cuando vena a esa chica que se parece tanto a quien tu ya sabes. (N/A: No, no es Voldemort ¬¬)

Tom dejó de reir. Aquel asunto el gustaba menos que Ann Katrin desnuda.

-Déjate.- continuó Tom.- Nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso.

Y dándole la espalda a su amigo, dio por terminada la conversación.

_**Continuará...**_

¿**Qué pasará¿Quién será al compañera de Eli¿Qué ocultan Gustav y Bill¿Qué tendrá que ver Ana en todo el asunto? Las respuestas (obviamente) en el próximo capítulo!!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Revelaciones

**Hola a todos! Sí, efectivamente, he vuelto! He estado muy muy liada con todo este rollo de los exámenes, y por fin terminé -. Lamento mucho la espera...**

**Naruta:** El cojín pilló vacaciones por agotamiento físico y mental xD. Toma capítulo 4! Ah, y a la Elisa del fic... ya te la presentaré un día xD

**Kairi Minamoto:** Juas, juas, ya verás el porqué MUAJA! Y, por cierto, ya ha pasado el día 5... ¬¬ Aquí tienes el capítulo 4!

**Y sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo!**

Capítulo 4: Revelaciones

Alba miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Odiaba los uniformes, pero aquel no le sentaba tan mal como los del instituto. Revisó una vez más su figura.

-Vaya¿a ti te sienta bien todo?- preguntó Eli, entrando en el baño.- Y deja de mirarte, que te vas a gastar.

-Ya, ya.- dijo Alba, con gesto burlón.- Oye¿y tú no te vas a probar el uniforme?

-Neh.-murmuró la chica, e hizo un gesto como de asco.- Prefiero pensar en los múltiples secretos que encierra este sitio...

-¿Qué secretos?- preguntó Alba, mirando directamente a su amiga.

-Pues...- murmuró Eli, mirando al techo y con las manos detrás de la cabeza.- No sé, por ejemplo... ¿Por qué el gerente tiene 18 años? Se supone que para serlo se tiene que tener experiencia y eso... ¿Por qué hay una habitación 666? Que yo sepa, en la mayoría de los hoteles se omite ese numero por si hay clientes supersticiosos...

-Vamos, vamos.- dijo Alba, alejándose del espejo.- Seguro que no es nada malo...

-Bueno.- dijo Eli, y volvió a sentarse junto al ordenador.- Tú por si acaso investiga a esa tal Ana, a ver qué te dice sobre el diablo enchaquetado. 

Alba rió ante el mote que su amiga le había puesto al gerente. Y sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

-¿Bill?

El chico levantó al cabeza, sobresaltado.

-¿Bill, estás bien?- la voz de su hermano se oía al otro lado de la puerta.

-S...Sí...- murmuró el chico. Se incorporó y miró de reojo al inodoro en el que acababa de vomitar.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Tom, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.- Gustav me dijo que te habías metido en el baño y que hacías ruidos extraños...

-¿Gustav?- preguntó el chico. ¿Aquel maldito bastardo hipócrita se estaba preocupando por él¡Justo ahora¡Justo ahora que su odio comenzaba a crecer por momentos!

-¿Bill¿Bill, no me oyes?

-Ya va, ya va...- gritó el chico, mientras abría la puerta del baño.

-Bill...- Tom sujetó a su hermano por un hombro, pero Bill se deshizo del agarre. Se dirigió al salón, donde se encontraban Gustav y Georg. Georg le ignoró, pero Gustav le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tú tuviste la culpa.- se leía en su mirada. Bill se sintió mareado.

El chico se dirigió a su habitación, seguido por la mirada de los otros tres integrantes. Tom y Georg se volvieron hacia Gustav una vez que Bill hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Está muy raro desde aquello.- comenzó Tom.- Ambos lo estáis.

Gustav desvió la mirada hacia la misma chica, que volvía de pasear a su perro. Anochecía.

-Yo no tuve la culpa.- murmuró Gustav. Un sollozo se escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta, y afloró en forma de lágrimas.

Georg se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Nadie la tuvo...

* * *

Alba se despertó sobresaltada a las cinco y media. Como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, al tomar conciencia del peso de su cuerpo se había incorporado de un golpe. Su respiración era agitada, y sus manos temblaban.

-Mierda...- pensó, y miró a Eli, que seguía profundamente dormida.- Otra vez...

En silencio, la chica se vistió con su uniforme e hizo su cama. Al abrir las cortinas, un rayo del amanecer se filtró por la ventana y dio de lleno en la cara de Eli.

-No...- murmuró la chica en sueños.- Sasuke, no te lleves a Naruto, déjalo un poquito más, quiero enseñarle las múltiples utilidades del ramen...

Alba le dio una patada y la tiró de la cama. La chica lanzó un grito y se incorporó de un salto.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó, mirando con fingido enfado a su amiga.- ¡Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso!

-¡Vístete de inmediato, tan sólo faltan unos minutos para las seis!- gritó Alba, con los brazos en jarras. Eli cogió su uniforme y entró a toda prisa en el cuarto de baño.

Alba sonrió y comenzó a hacer la cama de su amiga.

Minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Alba, que había terminado de hacer las camas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una entusiasmada Ana, entrando en la habitación.- ¿Listas?

-Hija, yo no sé cómo puedes tener tanta energía a estas horas...- murmuró Elisa, a la vez que intentaba abrocharse los botones de la chaqueta.

Ana soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es porque llevo mucho tiempo trabajando aquí.- dijo al chica, sin perder la sonrisa. Las otras dos la imitaron.- ¡Andando! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia el edificio principal.

-Ah, Elisa...- dijo Ana, girándose de repente.- Tú tienes que esperar aquí fuera. Tu compañera de Animación se presentará aquí de un momento a otro con tu uniforme.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la chica. Miró a Alba con la mirada de 'Ya-sabes-lo-que-le-tienes-que-preguntar' y se despidió de ambas.

Alba y Ana se encaminaron hacia el buffet en silencio. Ana estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y Alba buscaba el mejor modo de preguntarle algunas cosas sobre Jorge.

Encontró el momento perfecto cuando la otra comenzaba a repartir los platos por todas las mesas.

-Oye, Ana...- se lanzó Alba. La chica levantó al vista.- Estaba preguntándome... ¿cómo es que Jorge es gerente si tan solo tiene 18 años?

Ana la miró sorprendida y se rió con ganas.

-¡Si que has tardado en darte cuenta!- comentó la chica entre risas, lo que hizo que Alba se sonrojara.- No te preocupes mujer, era una broma. Lo que pasa es que el tío de Jorge lleva esta cadena de hoteles, y como confía plenamente en sus aptitudes, lo puso de gerente.

-¿Por la cara?- preguntó Alba boquiabierta. Ana volvió a reir.

-No mujer, no. El empezó como tú ahora, haciendo recados y tal. Pero él destacó mucho entre los demás, y lo pusieron como gerente. Me permitiría decir que es bastante bueno. Creo que no hará un año desde que lo ascendieron.

-¿A qué edad entraste?- preguntó Alba, mientras cogía unas servilletas.

-A los doce.-reveló Ana, y ante la mirada atónita de la chica, se sonrojó.- Mis padres murieron, y yo necesitaba costearme los estudios.

-Lo siento...- murmuró Alba.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que no los echo de menos.- continuó la chica, con un brillo de odio en los ojos que desapareció al instante.- Jorge y yo hemos crecido juntos aquí, le conozco mejor que nadie.

-Al parecer, no se equivoca con tu intuición.- apuntó Ana.

La chica sonrió ante el cumplido y siguió colocando platos.

* * *

Cuando Gustav fue a la habitación de Andreas, el chico ya estaba despierto y miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

-Buenos días, Andreas.- dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama,

-Buenos días, Gustav.- contestó Andreas, sin apartar la vista de la piscina.

Tras unos momentos de pausa, Gustav se armó de valor y continuó.

-Yo no tuve la culpa.- dijo secamente.

-Y me vas a decir que la tuvo Bill.- respondió Andreas con frialdad.

-...No.- el muchacho se había retenido de contestar 'sí.'- Sé que fue duro para todos, pero no podemos saber quién...

-Déjalo, Gustav. Ya no hay nada que decir.- El chico continuó mirando a través de la ventana a la chica que minutos antes se había sentado en un barco cercano a la piscina.- Oye... ¿Crees que las chicas nuevas tendrán novio? La que está ahí es bastante mona...

Gustav suspiró. Que Andreas pasara tanto tiempo con Tom no podría ser bueno...

* * *

Eli resopló. Otra vez. Llevaba como unos tres cuartos de hora esperando a la chica en cuestión, pero esta, al parecer, no tenía ganas de presentarse. Tan enfrascada estaba buscando insultos con los que bombardearla que no se dio cuenta de que una chica pelirroja se sentaba a su lado y resoplaba.

-¿A ti también te están jodiendo un poco?-preguntó Eli, mirando a la chica. Llevaba una falda corta roja y una camiseta azul oscuro sin mangas. Su pelo, completamente rizado, estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo.

-Pues sí.- contestó la chica.- Resulta que una chica tendría que estar junto a la piscina esperando para que el diera el uniforme, y no está. Llevo dando vueltas tres cuartos de hora.

-Vaya...- murmuró Eli.- Yo estoy esperando a una chica que me tiene que dar un uniforme. Me dijeron que esperara aquí sentada a que ella llegara, pero llevo tres cuartos de hora y...

Ambas chicas se miraron sobresaltadas, se levantaron de un salto y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Tú eres la nueva?- preguntó la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y tú eres la chica encargada de la Animación?- preguntó Eli, mirándola igual de fijo.

Entonces, ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Pues hola!- dijo la pelirroja, tendiéndole la mano.- ¡Me llamo Roberta, pero puedes llamarme Robertika!

-¡Yo soy Eli!- contestó Eli, estrechándole la mano.- ¡Y no había oido ese nombre en mi vida!

-¡Es que no me gusta el mío!- contestó al chica, y ambas rieron.

* * *

Georg miró a los demás componentes de grupo. A sus amigos. A su lado estaba andreas, y al lado de Andreas, Gustav. Bill y Tom caminaban delante de ellos.

Todos sumidos en el silencio.

Georg suspiró de nuevo. Aquel día iba a ser muuuuy largo...

Entraron en el buffet, donde un camarero les indicó al mesa donde debían sentarse.

Pero no se percataron de que una muchacha con el pelo castaño los observaba desde detrás de la bandeja donde se ponían los platos.

-Te pillé, Bill Kaulitz...

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué pasará? Pues** **no tengo ni idea, mi musa me abandonó xD**

**Reviews?**

**ATTE:hannah-hm**


	5. Lazos

**Hola de nuevo! Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero una esta con examenes y tal, se le colapsa el cerebro y no hay dios que le meta ideas en el coco Un.n**

**Reviews:**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Gracias x la review! Seh, dentro de nada nos ponemos a tocar como banda xD. Espero que te guste el cap 5!

**Naruta93: **Nooo, no m ahorques, que no puedo continuar!! TOT Weno, tu eres protagonista en este, asiq ue disfrutalo!

**Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 5!**

Capítulo 5: Lazos

Eli miró su reflejo en el espejo. No le gustaban las faldas, ni la ropa excesivamente colorida. Resopló y le dio la espalda al mueble infernal. Sonrió cuando oyó a su nueva compañera llamar a la puerta.

-¿Eli?- llamaba Robertika, dando fuertes golpes a la puerta.- ¿Has terminado ya?

-Ya voy, ya...- dijo Eli, y salió del baño.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Robertika cuando Eli se puso delante de ella.- ¡Te queda muy bien, nena!

-Lo que tu digas...- dijo Eli, cruzándose de brazos. Maldito el momento en que aceptó acompañar a Alba en su reportaje. Suspiró.

-Oye, nena.- dijo Robertika, intentando llamar la atención de la otra.- Deja de ser tan borde y date la vuelta, que te voy a peinar.

-No hace falta qué...-dijo Eli, algo nerviosa, pero Robertika ya estaba detrás de ella, con un coletero en mano.- Bueno, lo que tu digas, tía.

-Anda que sí.- rió Robertika, y comenzó a peinar a Eli.

* * *

Alba miró con detenimiento las facciones de Bill Kaulitz. Se recreó la vista en sus ojos castaños, magistralmente contorneados de negro. En su sonrisa de ángel. En la perfecta combinación que hacia con sus dientes, blancos y rectos.

Por un momento olvidó lo mucho que odiaba a esa persona.

-Alby, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ana, que acababa de aparecer detrás suya.

-Eh...- contestó la chica. Entre el pequeño susto y la sorpresa de que la pillaran mirando a cierta persona, sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo.-¡Me has asustado!

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Ana, con una risa nerviosa. Se fijó en las mejillas de Alba, y en el grupo de chicos que había sentados en una mesa cercana.- Vaya, vaya... Así que a ti también te gusta Tokio Hotel...

Alba abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿He acertado?- preguntó Ana, mostrando su cara más inocente.

-Esto... Sí.-mintió Alba. No se había fijado en aquel pintoresco grupo solo porque 'le gustara'.- La verdad es que soy una gran fan de ellos.

-Vaya...- murmuró Ana, y volvió a fijarse en el grupo.- La verdad, me sorprendí mucho cuando me Jorge me dijo que iban a venir, ya que sabe que me gustan sus canciones y eso... Aunque nunca pensé que...- de repente, la chica miró al suelo, las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó una divertida Alba. La chica no parecía tan seria como aparentaba.

-Nada.- contestó al chica, irguiéndose y cerrando los ojos, aun con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.- Venga vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y acto seguido, cogió a Alba del brazo y la arrastró hacia la parte opuesta del buffet.

-¡Oye, espera...!

* * *

Gustav miró aburrido su comida. Aquella mañana no le apetecía nada comer, y menos con la sombra de la mirada de Bill siguiéndole. El chico, sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa, no paraba de mirarle. Su mirada era sombría, fría como el hielo, se disimulaba bien ante la sonrisa que no parecía querer borrarse de su cara.

-Mira, Gustav...- dijo Georg, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Señalaba un punto al otro lado del buffet.- Allí.

Gustav siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo de Georg, y su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto la descubrió: Una chica, ni alta ni baja, con una larga cabellera castaña recogida en una media cola, que arrastraba a otra, un poco más bajita. Aunque ambas estaban lejos, los ojos azul cielo de la primera se distinguían a la perfección. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un precioso color carmín, y una sonrisa tímida adornaba su boca.

Casi sin pensarlo, algunas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos del chico.

Bill se dio cuenta de ello, y miró hacia la misma dirección que el rubio. Allí descubrió también a ambas chicas, y aunque observó con detenimiento a la de los ojos azules primero, luego su vista se dirigió rápidamente a la otra chica. Juraría que la había visto antes, pero no lo recordaba exactamente. La examinó de arriba abajo, recreándose en las facciones de la muchacha.

Andreas también se dio cuenta de lo que tres de sus amigos miraban. Volvió a ver a la chica que tanto había pasado con ellos, y que tanto se parecía a la que casi todos estaban observando. Volvió a recordar su sonrisa, su risa contagiosa, sus lágrimas de dolor, su...

El chico no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de un golpe. Con la mirada ensombrecida, se alejó de la mesa y salió del buffet.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?- preguntó Tom, con la boca llena de tortitas. Los otros tres le miraron.

-Tú no lo entenderías, Tom... –murmuró Georg.- Eres demasiado despreocupado.

Tom se encogió de hombros y siguió engullendo tortitas. Los tres se giraron de nuevo y miraron hacia donde habían estado ambas chicas, y en el que ya no había nadie.

* * *

Andreas caminó deprisa por el jardín. No podía soportar verla, aunque fuese simplemente un mero parecido. No podía soportar ver a alguien que se pareciera a la chica que tanto había pasado con ellos.

Casi sin pensar, sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y encendió un cigarrillo. El humo le tranquilizaba, al contrario que las voces de gente ajena, concretamente las de mujer que provenían del otro lado del jardín.

-¡Bien Ely!- gritó Robertika, colocándose delante de la chica con los brazos en jarras.- ¡Aquí comienza tu entrenamiento!

-Sí...- dijo una agotada Eli. Robertika se las había apañado para hacerle dos colas, y atárselas con coleteros adornados con cerezas.

-¡Mas entusiasmo, coño!- gritó aun más fuerte Robertika, haciendo sobresaltar a la otra.

-¡Sí, señora!- contestó Eli, poniendo pose de soldado. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor las miraban asombradas.

-Bien, Elisa.- siguió Robertika, acercándose a la chica guiñando un ojo y levantando el índice.- Lo primero que debes hacer, antes de ser un miembro completo de Animación, es buscar a le gente que inflija las normas y regañarlas.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Eli, negándose a creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pues eso.- dijo Robertika, separándose de la chica.- Yo tengo que ir a apañar algo a la sala de reuniones del club, ¡así que espero un gran trabajo por tu parte!

Y dicho esto, se alejó del lugar riendo a carcajadas.

-Esta lo que quiere es escaquearse...- murmuró Eli, volviendo a la pose agotada de antes. Irguiéndose rápidamente, agarró los coleteros que sujetaban su larga melena, y se los quitó.- ¡Mucho mejor!

Tiró los coleteros en una papelera cercana, y miró a su alrededor. Familias que paseaban tranquilas, niños que chapoteaban en la piscina, una pareja besándose... Nada contra las normas, todo normal. Por un momento pensó en molestar un poco a la pareja, sólo para divertirse, pero al momento descartó la idea.

Algunos niños tosían al pasar por su lado. El chico se apreciaba que era alto aunque estuviera sentado, rubio, y para su opinión, condenadamente sexy. Se lo imaginó por un momento recubierto de merengue, pero sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos 'impuros' pensamientos.

Se centró en el hecho de que el chico (de nuevo, condenadamente sexy) estaba fumando.

-Oye...- dijo Eli, acercándose a él.- Sabrás que aquí no se puede fumar.

El chico la miró a los ojos con los suyos, castaño vivaz, y se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Pues no, no lo sabía.- contestó Andreas, examinándola de abajo a arriba.- Si no, no estaría fumando.

-Pues ya lo sabes.- siguió Eli, que empezaba a enfadarse.- Así que déjalo.

-¿Y quien eres tú para impedírmelo?- contestó Andreas, volviendo a ponerse el cigarrillo entre los labios.

Eli, ya enfadada, le arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó de un fuerte pisotón. El chico la miró con indiferencia.

-¿Es que no ves que hay niños?- gritó la chica, pero al ver que el otro tenía la mirada perdida, y por tanto no la escuchaba, le abofeteó.

Andreas reaccionó. Abrió mucho los ojos, y los fijó en los verdes de ella. Nadie parecia observarles.

Y entonces, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando el momento, las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del chico, y él se aferró a la cintura de Elisa.

-¿Qué...?- exclamó la chica, visiblemente roja. El chico había apoyado al cabeza en su vientre, y al parecer, lloraba. Miró hacia los lados, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Por favor...- susurró el chico, con la voz entrecortada.- Por favor, no me dejes solo...

* * *

Alby comenzó a recoger los platos de todas las mesas. Hacia ya tiempo que los Tokio Hotel se habian marchado, poco después de que Andreas se hubiera ido corriendo.

-Mira que tener que recoger la mierda que sueltan estos...- murmuró al chica, mirando con asco un plato con restos de tortitas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo más en la mesa- Era una cartera, negra, con adornos plateados. Sin poder resistirlo, Alba la cogió y la abrió.

Cual fue sus sorpresa al descubrir una única foto en su interior. Estaban los cinco, y en medio del grupo había una chica que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué...?- susurró Alba, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿Qué es esto?

_**Continuará...**_

**Y aquí se acaba el cap! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién estaba en la foto? ¿Qué pasará con Eli y Andreas? ¿Les pillaran los demás? ¿Y Robertika? ¿Habrá ido a donde dijo?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo cap!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	6. Elena

**Hola!! (esquiva los cuchillos que le acaban de lanzar) ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Lamento el retraso, pero alguien me convencio para hacer un fic de otro anime, y este ocupo todo mi tiempo e inspiración... He vuelto, y eso que no tengo mucho tiempo para estar con el ordenador, y menos para escribir... Bien! Comencemos!!**

**Naruta**: Hola!! Jaja, en este cap va a haber mucho llanto, oh sí... Y gracias xD!! Aquí está el cap 6!!

**Kairi Minamoto**: Hola!! Si, si, empezaras el de Randy y luego continuaras... LLEVAS 3 CAPITULOS Y AUN NO HAS CONTINUAO, JODIA!! Ò.Ó Weno, weno n.n. Te va a gustar el cap 6!!

**Y sin nada más que añadir, os dejo con el capítulo 6!!**

Capítulo 6: Elena

Ana miraba hacia todos lados, pero seguía sin ver a su compañera. Algo preocupada, salió del buffet y se encaminó hacia la recepción, buscando una pista que lograra decirle donde estaba Alba.

Sonrió con confusión al ver a una muchacha pelirroja descansando tranquilamente en uno de los sillones.

-Anda, Robertika.- saludó Ana. La otra le devolvió el saludo con un gesto.- ¿Pero tú no estabas ayudando a Eli con la Animación?

-Sí, y eso hago.- contestó sonriendo. Ante la mirada confusa de Ana, añadió:- Estoy dejando que se desenvuelva ella sola en lo que respecta a las normas. Tal vez aprenda a relacionarse mejor con la gente.

-Osea...- dijo Ana, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.- Que te has vuelto a escaquear.

Robertika fue a rechistar, pero su atención se fue hacia una delgada figura que cruzaba corriendo la recepción y entraba en el buffet.

* * *

Alba miró de nuevo la fotografía. No había duda, era ella. Volvió a fijarse en su cabellera castaña, en sus enormes ojos azules, en su sonrisa contagiosa. Y con odio, se fijó también que Andreas la cogía de un hombro y también sonreía. Que Tom le ponía los cuernos a Georg, y que este le miraba con reproche. Que Bill y Gustav parecían pelearse por estar al lado de Ana, aunque ambos sonreían.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y no hizo nada por pararlas. Sabía perfectamente que la chica de la sonrisa no era Ana, ni mucho menos. Era su amiga. Su niña. Su Elena.

-Esto... Disculpa.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Alba se giró bruscamente, y casi le da un infarto al ver que la persona que estaba detrás suya no era otro que Bill Kaulitz.

* * *

Eli miró sorprendida a la persona que tenía delante suya. Ese hombre, que parecía tan descarado, lloraba como un bebé en su regazo. Y lo más complicado es que ella lo estaba ABRAZANDO.

-Bueno...- dijo ella, con suavidad. Aquello no se le daba nada bien.- Deja de llorar, que te vas a gastar.

El chico se separó lentamente de ella y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento...- murmuró. Eli se sentó a su lado.- No he podido evitarlo. Es que... todo ah pasado tan rápido...- hizo una mueca, y ocultó la vista.

-Cuéntamelo.- dijo Eli, sonriendo y cogiendole de la mano. 'Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto', pensó.

-Verás, hasta hace un mes, soliamos ir de gira con una chica.- empezó Andreas.

-¿Soliamos?- le interrumpió Eli, y el asintió.

-Mi grupo y yo.- continuó. Se había guardado decir el nombre del grupo.- Aquella chica nos hacía felices: sonreía, nos animaba en los momentos de depresión, asistía a todos los ensayos, nos sacaba de líos gordos... Y fue cuando pasó aquello.

El corazón de Eli empezó a latir muy fuerte. Algo no andaba bien allí.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto la chica, apretando más la mano de Andreas.

-Dos componentes del grupo se enamoraron de la chica. Estaba claro que uno de ellos la amaba de verdad, mientras que el otro parecía simplemente que se había encaprichado con ella. Empezaron a discutir con frecuencia, a dejar de hablarse... Casi rompemos el grupo.

-Vaya... –dijo Eli.- Pero de todas formas, las cosas se debían de haber arreglado.

-Eso es lo que dices tú.- Andreas miró a Eli a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes le hacían sentir cómodo. Sincero.- Yo la quería mucho, ¿sabes?. Como a una hermana. No estaba enamorado de ella, sino que más bien estaba a gusto a su lado.

-¿Estabas?-la voz de Eli sonó entrecortada.

-Ella se sintió culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.- Andreas se cubrió los ojos con la mano que le quedaba libre.- Decía... Decía que si ella no hubiera estado aquí las cosas no habrían tomado ese camino. Que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y... y...

-¿Y?- le presionó Eli al ver que el chico no parecía querer continuar.

Andreas la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a salir.

-Se suicidó.

* * *

Alba miró sorprendida a Bill, aun con el resto de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. El chico la miró algo nervioso.

-Verás... Es que me he dejado la cartera aquí, y bueno...- Bill sonrió al ver que la chica parecía salir del trance.- Veo que tú la has encontrado.

Alba miró su mano y vio que todavía sostenía la cartera. Liberó una batalla contra si misma para no lanzarse contra el pelinegro y matarlo.

-Sí, creo que es tuya.- contestó, y le regaló a Bill una sonrisa muy falsa.- Ten.

-Gracias.- agradeció el chico, y se fijó en las marcas de lágrimas.- ¿Estabas llorando?

-¿Eh?- Alba se llevó las manos a las mejillas, y se ruborizó.- Bueno... ES que me he emocionado mucho al ver que la cartera era tuya, y bueno... No he podido contener las lágrimas.

Bill sonrió avergonzado. Alba se sorprendió al ver que ella misma había sido capaz de inventarse una excusa tan... poco original.

-Esto...- dijo la chica, siguiendo con su plan de fan avergonzada.- ¿Me puedes decir quien es la chica que está con vosotros en la foto?

-¡Ah!- exclamó Bill, y miró al foto con melancolía.- Se llamaba Elena. Era una buena chica... Lástima que decidiera marcharse y dejarnos a todos tirados.

-'Mentiroso'- pensó Alba, a la vez que volvía a sonreírle a Bill.- 'Estúpido, imbécil, escoria.'

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bill, al ver que la chica no dejaba de sonreírle de esa manera tan escalofriante.

Alba volvió a sonreir, esta vez con maldad.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?- susurró, a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué no me dices que vosotros la matasteis?

Le dio una bofetada a Bill, que no supo como reaccionar. Salió corriendo del lugar entre lágrimas.

* * *

Hacia un buen rato que Robertika había dejado a Ana, y ahora daba vueltas por la piscina. Buscaba a su compañera con toda su buena intención (al menos, así se lo había prometido a su amiga).

Sonrió en cuanto la vio sentada junto a otra persona. Seguro que le estaba regañando por alguna cosa, o tal vez estaba ligando. Se acercó a ella con intención de regañarla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Elisa estaba llorando.

-¿Eli?- la llamó, pero la chica estaba en trance.

Andreas se levantó de golpe, murmuró algo incomprensible, y se alejó de allí.

-Elisa, dime, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Robertika, sentándose a su lado y cogiéndola de los hombros.- ¿Te ha hecho algo ese desgraciado?

-No...- negó Eli. Se secó las lágrimas.- Es solo que... Pobre Elena...

Robertika la miró sin comprender. Decidió no hacer preguntas y caminó con ella hacia el edificio de las habitaciones.

-Ya veras que si descansas te sentiras mejor.- añadió la pelirroja, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Eli trató de sonreir.

-Sí...

* * *

Georg miró su reloj. Hacía más de veinte minutos que Bill se había ido a buscar su cartera, y más de tres cuartos de hora que no sabían nada de Andreas. Aquello no pintaba bien.

-No te preocupes tanto, Georgie, seguro que están bien.- dijo Tom, intentando sonreir. Él sabía también que algo no andaba bien.

Georg se giró para mirar a Gustav, y vio que no estaba allí. Miró en todas direcciones, y lo vio hablando con una chica.

-Ven aquí, Tom.- dijo mientras tiraba del de las rastas, y se escondían detrás de un sofá para escuchar lo que Gustav le estaba diciendo a la chica.

-Así que te llamas Ana, ¿no?- dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- contestó Ana, algo azorada. No era un secreto que le gustaba aquel batería.- Soy muy feliz con poder conocerte Gustav.

-Yo también.- el chico amplió su sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una persona. Tanto, que creo que...

De improviso, sus labios estaban pegados a los de Ana. La chica estaba roja como un tomate, y no sabía que hacer.

Georg soltó una exclamación al ver lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

-'Mierda'.- pensó, al ver entrar en la sala a dos personas conocidas.

Alba pasó corriendo, sin fijarse en ellos, pero Bill se quedó parado en seco. Miró con odio a Gustav, luego a sus otros compañeros, y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

Tom no parecía estar pendiente de nada, estaba demasiado ocupado peinándose con los dedos. Georg no sabia que hacer, hasta que una voz que carraspeó le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Gustav y Ana se separaron rápidamente. Ambos quisieron morir cuando se encontraron frente a ellos al gerente.

-Bueno.- dijo él, en un tono gélido.- Si tienes tiempo para besuquearte con los clientes, tienes tiempo para hacer las tareas que te faltan Ana. Ven conmigo.

Y dicho esto, cogió a Ana de la mano y se alejó de allí, dejando a un muy sorprendido Gustav y a unos escondidos Tom y Georg en la recepción.

* * *

Eli estaba tumbada en la cama, con las manos cubriéndole los ojos. A su lado estaba Robertika, que la miraba con lástima.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al oir la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Alba había entrado, y parecía tener signos de haber llorado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Alba?- preguntó Eli, incorporándose.

-Antes de eso, ¿quién es?- preguntó Alba, mirando a Robertika y señalándola con el dedo.

-Soy Robertika, compañera de animación de Eli.- anunció la pelirroja. – Eli me lo ha contado todo, espero que no te moleste.

Alba negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en una silla.

-Es una historia algo complicada.- murmuró, y de nuevo las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Eli, y se sentó al lado de ella.- ¿Nos lo vas a contar?

Alba asintió, y empezó a contarles todo a sus dos compañeras.

* * *

Ana estaba frente a Jorge. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban nada bien, y ese algo eran los ojos de su amigo, que la miraban con una frialdad insuperable.

-Jorge...- empezó ella, pero el chico la interrumpio.

-Sabes que no debes tener relacion directa con los clientes.- dijo el chico, con el ceño fruncido.- Las cosas no son así, Ana. Somos amigos desde siempre, y lo sabes.

-No se porque te molestas tanto.- continuó la chica.- Es la primera vez que lo hago, y lo sabes. Además, ha sido él.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó el chico, y golpeó con el puño la mesa de su despacho. Esto hizo que Ana se sobresaltara.- ¡No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sólo porque ese chico te guste, o porque sea un famoso! ¡Me da igual que haya sido él, sabes que me preocupo por ti y porque el se irá, y te hará daño! ¿No lo entiendes?

Jorge jadeó un poco a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho al gritar. Ana le miró con sorpresa.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, Jorge.- dijo ella.- No eres la persona más indicada para decirme si puedo hacer algo o no.

-¿Y tus padres si lo eran?- respondió Jorge con malicia.- Que yo sepa, no eran del todo amables contigo, y me parece que no todo el mundo se traga la excusa del accidente de coche. Te escondes detrás de esa fachada de niña buena, pero en realidad yo sé como eres.

Ana le miró sobresaltada. Hacía años que Jorge no mencionaba a sus padres.

-Eres...- siguió el chico.- Una cruel asesina.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por la cara de Ana. Ella negó con la cabeza, y se alejó poco a poco de Jorge. Entonces fue cuando el chico se percató del daño que había echo, e intento enmendar su error.

-Ana, yo...- empezó, pero la chica ya había salido a toda prisa del despacho.

* * *

Eli ya le había contado al parte de su historia a Alba. Las tres se miraban con preocupación.

-Lo único que está claro es que Elena murió.- dijo Alba, y sacó una foto de su cartera. En ella salían Alba y una chica que se parecía mucho a Elena. Ambas sonreían.

-¡Anda, si es clavadita a Ana!- exclamó Robertika.

-¿La conoces?- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Pues claro.- contestó Roberika.-Compartimos habitación desde que ella llegó aquí, hace tres años.

-¿Hace tres años?- preguntó Alba.- Entonces, tenía quince.- Robertika asintió, y Alba y Eli se miraron.- Nos dijo que había entrado en el hotel con 12...

-Bueno, ella siempre ha tenido mucho secreto.- las interrumpió Robertika.- Era muy misteriosa. Jorge siempre iba detrás de ella, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. Era como si esa niña un tuviera memoria o algo.

-Esto es muy raro.- dijo Elisa.- ¿Nos ha mentido?

-Tal vez el enchufe no sea el adecuado.- puntualizó Alba, y Eli asintió.

-¿Enchufe?- preguntó Robertika.

-Sí.- dijo Eli.- Ambas somos periodistas, y estamos investigando a Tokio Hotel.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó de nuevo Robertika.

-Por ser sospechosos del asesinato de Elena.- concluyó Alba.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Ana, con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo que...- murmuró la chica.-... asesinato?

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 6!! Espero que os haya gustado, ya la cosa se va poniendo interesante...**

**Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último, o tal vez queden dos capítulos más, no sé como estructurarlo.**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	7. La verdad

**Hola a todos!!!!!!! (siente varias miradas asesinas sobre su persona) Sí!! Lo sé!! 6 meses de retraso!!!! Lo siento!!! Entre los exámenes, los hechos cruciales y una cuenta en fictionpress no he tenido tiempo para actualizar este abandonado fic. Pero hoy Dios ha obrado su milagro!! Aquí está el capítulo final!!**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Perdón! Gracias! XD Neh, la historia acaba aquí, y ya se sabe todo referente al asesinato. Disfruta del final!!

**Naruta: **Perdón!! A lo Ágata Christie? XDD Y seh, somos todos unos lloricas. Disfruta del final!

**Koee: **Perdón! Final! XD

**Lau: **Perdón!! ¿Qué te han pasado la pagina? ¿quién? Wow, hay mas gente de lo que pensaba xD. Perdon de nuevo. Disfruta del final!

**Bueno, y sin más reviews que contestar, os dejo con el capítulo final!!**

Capítulo 7: La verdad

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando a Ana fijamente.

-¿Qué has querido decir con asesinato?- la voz de Ana se quebró. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bueno... Es largo de contar.- Alba miró a Ana con dudas.- Vamos a ser sinceras contigo, pero a cambio, tú debes ser sincera con nosotras.

-De acuerdo...- concedió Ana, no sin mucha convicción.

-Hace tres años, una de mis mejores amigas murió.- empezó Alba.- La chica se llamaba Elena, y era idéntica a ti. Iba de gira con Tokio Hotel como acompañante, y llegó a ser como una hermana para ellos. Pero un día, Elena desapareció.

La voz de Alba se entrecortó. Elisa continuó el relato por ella.

-Según nuestras fuentes, Elena tenía una gran desestabilidad emocional. Sus padres habían muerto varios meses antes a su desaparición, y el grupo empezaba a desmoronarse. Según testigos, Elena se lanzó al río, y murió. Pero nunca se encontró el cadáver.

-Ellos fueron los culpables de su muerte.- Alba se había tranquilizado, y ahora su mirada mostraba pura furia.- Ellos la mataron. Tanto Eli como yo somos periodistas, y estamos aquí para investigar sobre ese asesinato.

-Entonces...- la mirada de Ana pasó de Alba a Eli. Miró a Roberika, y esta asintió a su muda pregunta.- Me engañasteis desde el principio.

-¡Y tú a nosotras!- exclamó Eli.- ¡Nos dijiste que habías entrado a trabajar en el hotel con 12 años, pero en realidad entraste con 15!

-Ah...-Ana se quedó estupefacta.- Acaso... ¿se lo has contado?- Robertika asintió.

-Estamos esperando el relato, Ana.- dijo Alba.

-Yo...- Ana iba a hablar, pero de repente, una figura apareció tras la puerta.

-¡Jorge!- exclamaron las cuatro.

-¡Ana!- exclamó el chico. Ana le miró con dolor.- Siento muchísimo lo de antes. Yo no quería...

-No es necesario que te disculpes.- Ana apartó la mirada.- Al fin y al cabo, tienes razón. No soy más que una asesina.

-¡No lo eres!- exclamó den nuevo Jorge, ignorando las miradas asombradas de las otras tres.- Lo que pasó la otra vez no...

-Eo.- llamó Robertika. Ambos la miraron.- ¿Alguien me explica lo que está pasando?

* * *

Bill se reunió con Georg, Gustav y Tom en la recepción. Llevaba en la mano su cartera.

-Ya era hora, Bill.- dijo Georg.- Estábamos preocupados.

-Cállate.- dijo Bill, de forma cortante.- Quiero irme de aquí.

-Vamos, Bill. Aquí hay muchas cosas divertidas.- Rió Tom. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.- Además, te has perdido la super escena romántica entre Gustav y es atal Ana.

Bill miró a Gustav con furia.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-La chica me gusta.- Gustav se encogió de hombros. Miró a Bill directamente a los ojos, y sus labios formaron una macabra sonrisa.- Y es clavadita a ella. Eso me hace desearla aun más.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- gritó Bill, acercándose a Gustav.- ¡Si no fuera sido por tu culpa, ella no habría muerto!

-¿Por mi culpa?- respondió Gustav.- ¡Eras tú el que la acosaba constantemente! ¡Sabías perfectamente que yo la amaba, y aun así no parabas de perseguirla!

-¡Eso es por que yo la amaba tanto o más que tú!- Bill alzó mucho más el tono de voz.

-¿Amarla? ¡No me hagas reir!- Gustav alzó igualmente el tono de voz.- ¡Tu amor no era más que una pura fantasía! ¡Tan sólo estabas obsesionado, y como ella no te aceptaba, la tomaste conmigo! ¡No eres más que un celoso!

-¡Serás...!- Bill agarró a Gustav por la camiseta, y Gustav le imitó.

En ese momento, Andreas entró en el vestíbulo. Miró a ambos chicos alarmado.

-¡Vosotros dos, parad!- gritó Andreas, a la vez que intentaba separar a los dos chicos.

-¡Bill, esto es ridículo!- exclamó Tom, mientras apartaba a su hermano de Gustav.

-¡Gustav, déjalo de una vez!- gritó Georg, mientras apartaba a Gustav de Bill.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Yo la amaba!-gritó Gustav, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No más que yo!-exclamó Bill, con los ojos igualmente húmedos.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó Andreas, sujetando igualmente a los dos.- ¡Ella está muerta! ¿Me oís? ¡Muerta! ¡Y vosotros os estais peleando por algo del pasado! ¡Está bastante claro que ambos la amabais, pero eso es cosa del pasado! ¡Dejad de comportaros como críos!

Los dos aludidos miraron al suelo. Tom y Georg dejaron de sujetarles y fueron a pedir disculpas a los empleados de hotel que se habían reunido en torno a ellos. Andreas suspiró.

-Gustav...- dijo, mirando al chico. Este levantó la vista.- Será mejor que vayas y te disculpes con Ana.

-No he hecho nada malo.- gruñó el otro.

-Sí lo has hecho.- discutió Andreas. Agarró a ambos por el brazo, y tiró de ellos.- Andando.

* * *

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.-Jorge miró directamente a los ojos de Robertika. Esta frunció el ceño.

-Pues con nosotras, sí.- discutió Alba. Jorge la miró.- Nos ah estado ocultando muchas cosas, y ahora nos saltas con que es una asesina. Tenemos que saberlo.

-Jorge.- Ana agarró del brazo a su compañero.- Son periodistas.

-¿Period...?- Jorge miró a ambas chicas espantado.

-Exacto.- Elisa se levantó de la cama.- Estamos aquí por el asesinato de una chica llamada Elena.

-Elena... –Jorge se llevó una mano a la frente. Se había puesto pálido.- Así que... Elena...

-¿Qué sabes de eso?- Alba sujetó a Jorge de la camisa.-¡Escúpelo!

-No es bueno que lo hablemos aquí.- contestó.- Venid conmigo a la sala de reuniones de empleados, allí estaremos tranquilos.

Alba asintió, y los cinco se dirigieron a la puerta, pero alguien les cerró el paso.

-Ana.- dijo Andreas. La chica les miró, sorprendida.- Aquí hay alguien que quiere disculparse.

-Con vosotros también debo hablar.- dijo de repente Jorge, mirando a los Tokio Hotel. Acompañadnos.

El grupo de música miraron extrañados al otro, pero Jorge simplemente apretó el paso. Las otras le siguieron.

* * *

-Bien, Jorge...- Alba estaba sentada en uno de los múltiples sofás de la sala junto a Elisa y Robertika. Los Tokio Hotel ocupaban otro, y Ana y Jorge se sentaban justo en frente de ellos.- Ha llegado la hora de las confesiones.

-Bien...- Jorge suspiró antes de comenzar su relato.- Hace tres años iba al centro de la ciudad a hacer unas compras para el hotel. Cuando pasaba por el puente, vi a alguien en el fondo del río. No lo dudé y fui a rescatarla, entonces fue la primera vez que vi a 'Ana'.- hizo signos de comillas con los dedos.

-¿Comillas?- preguntó Andreas.

-Sí.- continuó Jorge.- Ella no parecía estar bien, mentalmente hablando, y la llevé aquí. Al cabo de un par de días pareció recordar algo de cordura, y me contó su historia. Entonces me propuse cuidar de ella, y me las arreglé para que se quedara aquí, en el hotel.

-Espera un momento...- dijo Eli, mirando a Ana.-¿Su historia?

-Sí.- respondió Jorge.- Me contó todo lo referente a su pasado, pero...

Jorge miró a Ana, que sonrió.

-No pasa nada.- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreir.- Ahora me siento capaz de contarlo.

Gustav y Bill prestaron más atención que antes.

-Se puede decir que mi vida antes de llegar aquí era bastante diferentes.- continuó.- Yo nunca fui una persona feliz. Mi vida era un infierno. Mis padres siempre discutían y me pegaban, haciendo que siempre tuviera que llevar camisetas de manga larga para ocultar los moratones.

Alba se estremeció.

-Mi mente nunca ha sido muy emocionalmente equilibrada. Es por eso que un día me dio una especie de ataque de locura y quemé mi casa, con mis padres dentro.

Ana se interrumpió y sonrió levemente al ver las caras de sorpresa de todos.

-Todo el mundo creía que el incendio había sido por una explosión de las tuberías, nadie llegó a sospechar nunca de mi.- continuó.- Peor entonces, ocurrió otra cosa. Dos de mis mejores amigos se enamoraron de mí y empezaron a discutir. Yo me sentía bastante mal. Tanto, que me volvió a dar otro ataque de locura y me tiré desde un puente.

-Entonces, tú...- la interrumpió Robertika.

-Déjame terminar.- continuó Ana.- El caso es que ahí Jorge me encontró, pero yo apenas recordaba nada. Dejó que quedara en el hotel, y entonces recordé todo esto. Se lo conté y le supliqué que diera un trabajo aquí y que no se lo contara a nadie, pues quería olvidarme de todo.

-Al ver sus deseos de cambiar su vida,-continuó Jorge.- decidí darle una nueva personalidad. Ella repudiaba hasta su nombre, así que me pidió que le diera uno nuevo y que le dijera cómo debía comportarse. Accedí a sus súplicas, y la llamé 'Ana'.

-Entonces...- susurró Georg. Todos tenías los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Exacto.- dijo Ana. Miró a Alba.- Soy Elena.

Alba se incorporó con lentitud, avanzó silenciosamente hasta Elena y se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

**Epílogo**

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué piensas hacer?

Elena miró a Alba a los ojos, y sonrió.

-Ya te dije que quería cambiar de vida, así que prefiero quedarme aquí con Jorge. Me siento a gusto.

-Entonces...- Eli miró a su amiga con tristeza.- ¿No volveremos a verte?

-Mantendremos el contacto.- Elena abrazó a Eli y luego a Alba.- Pero recordad que ahora soy Ana.

-Claro.- ambas sonrieron.

-Elena, yo...- dijo Gustav. Elena sonrió.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo.- contestó Andreas.- Nunca quisimos lastimarte, por eso ocultamos tu aparente muerte.

-No importa.- Elena les miró con dulzura.- Ahora estoy mucho mejor que antes, así que, en cierto modo, os lo agradezco. Ahora soy mucho más feliz.

-Me alegro.- sonrieron Gustav y Bill. Ambos habían hecho las paces.

-Tenemos que irnos.- murmuró Georg.

-Espera.- exclamó Tom desde una esquina. Estaba coqueteando con Robertika, que parecía encantada. Mientras, Eli se había acercado a Andreas y le pedía su teléfono.

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa.- murmuró Alba a Bill.- Me dolió muchísimo perder a Elena, por eso necesitaba encontrar a los culpables. Lamento haberte molestado.

-No importa.- Bill sonrió.- Pero ha acabado nuestra estancia aquí, así que debemos separarnos.

Todos se despidieron. Los Tokio Hotel se montaron en un gran monovolumen, y desaparecieron por una esquina. Alba y Eli se montaron en el suyo.

-No te olvides de telefonear, Elena.- dijo Alba, bajando la ventanilla.

-Recuerda que ahora soy Ana.- rió Elena, y se apartó del coche.

Las dos periodistas se alejaron a la vez que agitaban los brazos en señal de despedida. No pararon hasta que perdieron de vista a los otros tres.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Eli, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Alba había sacado su portátil.

-Creo que es obvio.- contestó.- Escribir el artículo.

Elisa sonrió mientras Alba tecleaba en el portátil.

-_Lo que ahora voy a relatar es puramente realista.- _escribió.- _Voy a contaros la extraña historia de una de mis mejores amigas, Elena, que desapareció hace tres años. Intentaré ser lo más precisa posible en mi relato, pero no esperéis entenderlo a la perfección, pues los hechos que sucedieron tras su muerte son, sin lugar a dudas, algo inexplicable..._

**Fin.**

**Y se acabó!!!! (se limpia las lágrimas) Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron!!! Espero que hayais disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y perdon de nuevo por el retraso!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
